


Gone, But Not Forgotten

by wyvernlordminerva



Series: ShiroSieg Week 2k16 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deeprealms, M/M, head injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernlordminerva/pseuds/wyvernlordminerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShiroSieg Week, Day 4: Tears/Relief<br/>When Shiro snuck out of the Deeprealm, Siegbert thought he’d never see him again. (AU where everyone shares one Deeprealm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, But Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> stop leaving ur kids in random dimensional holes 2k16

“We’ll just be gone for a second!” Shiro said, tugging on his arm, “C'mon, it’ll be fun!” Siegbert dug his heels into the ground.

“Shiro, we shouldn’t be doing this. What if our parents come back?” He scoffed.

“Oh, please. They haven’t visited in forever. Besides, we’ll be back in time to meet them if they do.” Shiro gave his arm one last desparate tug. “ _Seriously?_ ”

“I don’t want to leave.” Siegbert said, crossing his arms. Shiro groaned.

“Fine. I’ll go by myself.” Before he could stop him, Shiro was already leaping through the dimensional rift. “See ya later!”

Siegbert hadn’t seen Shiro since then. It was as though he’d disappeared off the face of the earth; even his parents no longer visited, unquestioning of his whereabouts. The other children had been concerned, yes, but there was nothing he could do. Shiro was gone, plain and simple.

Eventually, others began to disappear, too. First was Sophie, who went running after Avel and never came back. Second, Midori, who strayed too far searching for rare herbs. Then it was Selkie, Veloria, Percy, Nina… Siegbert glanced at the now-empty bed next to his. And now, his own cousin Forrest. The mansion was getting emptier day by day.

Siegbert sighed, leaning back in his seat and putting away his quill. There was no point in practicing his penmanship if he couldn’t concentrate. It wasn’t easy being the oldest of 21 (now 14) children, but he tried his best. He would continue trying his best, too, until their parents came back.

A crash sounded from downstairs. Without a second thought, he was rushing down the stairs, mind conjuring up horrifying images of everything that could’ve gone wrong while he wasn’t watching them _like he should’ve been_. He couldn’t have possibly imagined the sight that greeted him.

A strange warrior, fading in and out of reality, had broken through a window and was attacking Kana. He lunged at the enemy, wrestling with his grip on his weapon.

“Kana, run!” he shouted. Hopefully she could alert the others in time. All their weapons were stored away, for use in training only.

“But-!” Kana protested, watching in horror as he was thrown to the ground.

“Go! Go get help!” He rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the club that smashed the floorboards. Kana finally turned to run, only for there to be another enemy behind her. It swiped at her with its naginata and Kana let out another scream. 

“Kanna!” Siegbert shouted. The warrior swung its club again, connecting with his ribs and flinging him into the wall. His head slammed against the wood. He bit back tears with a gasp, going limp against the floor.

“Siegbert?” Kana yelled, “Siegbert!” Faintly, he could feel his blood pooling under his head, warm and sticky. The strange being raised its club to finish him off. Though his heart tinged at the thought of failure, he didn’t feel sad. He only wished he had a chance to protect Kana.

Suddenly, his assailant stopped and went limp, as if hanging off something. A squelching noise, and it fell to the floor, dead, its partner having already been taken care of while it was distracted. The body faded away, a new figure nearing as Kana ran up to hug him.

“Aunt Sakura, we need help over here!” they yelled. He recognized their voice and blearily reached towards them. They dropped their naginata and took his hand as Sakura entered.

“Shiro…?” he mumbled. Shiro nodded, squeezing his fingers.

“Hey,” he said, shifting slightly to let his aunt work, “long time no see.” Healing magic rushed through his body, stitching his ribs and closing his cuts. He gasped at the sensation. “It’s weird the first time, huh?” Shiro laughed. They sat him up, and he winced as blood ran down his neck.

“He’s alright,” Sakura said, standing up, “but probably still a little dizzy. Wait here, okay?” She rushed out of the room to where another person was calling her. He tried to stand up, wobbling on his feet.

“Woah, easy there,” Shiro said, steadying him with his arm and pulling him down again. “You shouldn’t be walking just yet.” Siegbert shook his head to clear his thoughts, only succeeding in making himself more dizzy.

“I don’t understand,” he said.

“Well, you hit your head really hard, so you might be a little confused-”

“No, you were… you were gone!” Shiro frowned pensively. Someone screamed from another room.

“I’ll explain everything later.” he said, grabbing his naginata, “Let us handle this. Oh, and Kana?” She turned her head. “Your dad’s waiting for you outside.” Her face lit up, but then fell as she looked back at Siegbert.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, “Go on ahead.” She gave a tentative nod, running out the way Shiro came. Shiro gave him one last look, then left, leaving him alone. Eventually, he heard footsteps again, and his father came in the most panicked he’d ever seen him (which is to say, he looked slightly disheveled).

“Siegbert! Are you alright?” he said, running his hand over the wound on the side of his head. Siegbert blinked blearily, barely comprehending what was going on.

“Father? What are you doing here?” he asked dumbly. Xander pulled him into a hug.

“Protecting my son.” he said. “I’m never leaving you behind again.” His aunts appeared soon after, Elise and Camilla squeezing him to death.

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen you! You’re all grown up!” she cooed. “It felt like only yesterday you were barely as tall as my leg!”

“Yeah, that was like, a month ago.” Elise chimed in. He laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been surrounded by his family. 

They helped him up and brought him outside with the rest of the army, everyone gathered together in one spot. Corrin announced that they were leaving the Deeprealm for good, and that they should go grab their things. Before he could excuse himself, Shiro came running up to him with his stuff.

“I got ya, Sieg!” he said, giving him a thumbs up. Siegbert smiled weakly. Shiro noticed the pain in his eyes and his face fell.

“Look… I’m sorry I-” He was cut off with a tight hug.

“You scared me. I thought you were d-dea…” he sobbed, “Don’t ever run away like that again.” Shiro gulped and slowly raised his arms to return his embrace. He leaned into his shoulder, resting his head against the other boy.

“Never again,” he said, smiling into his shoulder.


End file.
